


Angel's Own Country

by mishacwllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel being cute taking care of sheeps, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Farmer Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), God's Own Country - Freeform, God's Own Country - Inspired, Hurt Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishacwllins/pseuds/mishacwllins
Summary: A few years ago, Dean Winchester dropped his job to dedicate his entire time to his family’s farm, since his father is now a sick man due to a stroke. When the night comes, he goes to the city to get drunk and laid with boys or girls, to try to forget his own frustrations. It never works though.Everything changes when his father hires a Russian descendant to work for a while in the farm, as he thinks his son is not doing enough. And of course the new guy is good at everything he does, which irritates Dean deeply.Castiel Krushnic is also good at messing with Dean’s feelings.(based on the movie "God's own Country")
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The bad life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the britsh movie "God's Own Country". If you never watched, PLEASE DO NOW!!! It's perfect. Hope you enjoy the ride.

_Impossible is just a big word_

_thrown around by small men_

_who find it easier to live_

_in the world they’ve been given_

_than to explore the power they have_

_to change it._

_Impossible is not a fact._

_It’s an opinion._

_Impossible is not a declaration._

_It’s a dare._

_Impossible is potential._

_Impossible is temporary._

_Impossible is nothing._

\- Muhammad Ali

Dean woke up with a headache that was killing him. The sun light was entering the room through the window. Who the fuck left that window opened? He slowly got up from his bad with the same clothes he was wearing when he got out yesterday and didn’t even had time to process what was happening when he ran to his bathroom to puke. All the drinks he had last night leaving his body. He took a cold shower quickly, to try to wake up and got dressed to go work in the farm. Someone had to take care of the cows and apperantly he was the only one able to do it. Lucky Sam who was brave enough to face his dad and leave that fucking place to chase his dreams.

Not that Dean hated the farm, he loved it. He wanted to live there. But everything he did was on his father’s way. He couldn’t give opinions, changes, anything, even though his father is sick now and doesn’t even make two steps on his own. His mind was always haunted by his father’s words: be the man his father wanted him to be, do the things his father told him to do. Even though there was so many things he wanted. People, feelings, happiness… some things he never had before. And probably never would. The idea of any real happiness to him seamed _impossible_. Perhaps, he didn’t deserve them anyway. So he drinks almost every night in a bar in the city to forget about his whole day. It works for a moment, but then, the morning comes and reality hits him. Maybe the fact that he raised Sammy more than his father did made him do things a little bit different to his brother. Whatever, he was proud of Sam, who was a lawyer now and was going to get married in a few months.

He didn’t remember almost anything about last night. He went to the bathroom with some dude who was spending some time in town, that’s the last thing he knows. He vaguely remembers getting out of the taxi and getting in the house. Jesus, how he made upstairs is a fucking mistery. When Dean arrived in the kitchen his father was slowly eating his breakfast, his hands shaking. His grandmother, Lucy, was washing some dishes. - Morning. - Dean said, seating in the opposite sit to his father.

"You’re late." John said, while his grandma just gave him a smile.

"t’s still morning." he answered while putting some coffee in the glass. Suddenly, his father punched the table, what scared Dean.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Watch your language boy. It’s almost 9AM. You’re supposed to be here for the animals, to watch them first thing in the morning when the sun arrives. You’re late. Two hours ago the cow gave birth and the calf died from a breech birth while you were sleeping after getting drunk the whole night." he was so angry his voice didn’t even shake. Not even for a second.

"I’m… I’m sorry, I…" Dean tried to say, but was interrupted.

"You’re irresponsable, stupid and reckless. I don’t know what I did to make you like that. You can’t take care of this farm, not even of your own ass. You’re ruining the family legacy." John’s breath started to lose control and his mother stepped in.

"John, stop now! Screaming won’t do anything, but kill you faster. Think of your health. Let’s go to your room." she held John and helped him out of the kitchen, while giving Dean an apologetic look. But John still had things to say:

"I hired a guy to work here for a while. Told them it was an emergency, so he’s already coming." his voice less angry now. "You’re gonna pick him up tonight, at 8PM. No drinkings and don’t get late. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Dean answered with a low voice.

Dean forgot about the coffee and went to corral to see the cows. The cow who was pregnant was laying on the floor next to the dead calf. Of course he was the one to clean everything.

"I’m sorry girl." he peted her head and then took the dead animal away, to burry him.

Today was gonna be a long day… He couldn’t wait for it to end. And bonus: he wouldn’t even be able to drink tonight. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First was small, I'll try to make the next ones bigger. Hope you enjoy the ride.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the farm. Dean hates everything.

> **_"The universe send us exactly what we are ready for_ **
> 
> **_at the exact time we need it in our lives."_ **

Dean was driving to the city and unfortunately, it wasn’t for a drink. He was picking up this new guy called Castiel Krushnic. What the fuck was that name, by the way? Even though the man had an angel’s name, in Dean’s mind he was already the devil. If hating someone he didn’t even know was impossible, well, he was breaking that rule. How dare his father hire someone without his opinion? Oh wait… he never asked him anything. Fuck what Dean wanted, fuck everything about Dean.

He had already planned thousands of ways he could drop the stranger in the middle of the road so he would get lost and never be found again. So he would tell John the guy never came and end of story. Of course he wouldn’t do that. But, making the guy’s stay a living hell was part of his plans. So he would leave as soon as possible and then Dean would be able to prove to his father he can do this on his own.

Dean stopped the Impala in front of the bus stop. He saw a guy there with an only bag, but it was dark so he didn’t see his face at all. He didn’t even know if it was him. Fuck, John didn’t tell him anything about how the guy looked like. Dean didn’t move or honked, he stayed there. Maybe the stranger didn’t know what vehicle was picking him up so he wouldn’t go and everything would be alright again. But of course… the exactly moment Dean thought that, the guy went into the car’s direction.

He rolled his eyes. The guy leaned against the window, lowering his face and asked:

"Dean Winchester?" and Dean nodded in approval, while the guy got inside.

"I’m Cast…" he started but was interrupted.

"I know." Dean answered, direct and dry. The guy got silent and Dean started the drive back to the farm.

All the ideas he had in mind went to hell. The guy didn’t only have an angel’s name, he looked like one. He couldn’t see much because of the low light, but he got notice of the blue eyes the guy had. Besides his clothes (who wears a damn trench coat in a place like this?), he was beautiful. And seemed too soft. Dean almost smiled at the thought that this man wouldn’t last more than a week here. Thank God.

The 40 minute travel to the farm was silent. When they got there, Dean saw the newbie with a cellphone.

"This won’t have no use here." he said and got out of the car. Castiel saw a big “no signal” on the screen and took a deep breath leaving the car too. Dean guided the man to the family trailer, that was next to the house and it was where Castiel was going to stay. It was small, but clean and comfy, his grandmother prepared everything. Dean entered and gave space for the other guy to do the same. Castiel went to the other side, next to the small bed, and put his bag there.

"There’s a bathroom there. The heater doesn't work very well, so try not to get mad." he gave an ironic smirk.

"It seems ok." Castiel said and looked at him. Now with the trailer’s lamp, Dean could see his face better.

"My grandmother will serve you food, once you’re settled." he finished. "Are you a foreign or something?" Dean asked, the guy had a very small accent, but he noticed anyway. Castiel frowned.

"I was born in Russia. But I’ve been living here in the USA since I was a little kid." he answered in a low voice. Then he looked in Dean’s eyes and that was the first time green and blue met properly.

"Hm… a fucking immigrant." Dean said after a few seconds just facing the guy. Not that he had problems with immigrants. But he definitely had a problem with this man working on his farm.

"Any problems?" Castiel asked bothered.

"None." Dean laughed and turned to leave. "Oh, and the door doesn’t close easily. You have to knock it hard." and then Dean tried to close the door for like, 3 times. It didn’t work.

"I told you. It sucks. I bet you’d prefer to be in Russia right now." he gave him a sarcastic smile and knocked the door so hard that this time it closed.

"Let the games begin." Dean said going into his house’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be bigger and we'll see a little bit more of John and Dean's relationship, plus there will be narration from Cas' side and from Dean's. See you soon.


End file.
